


You Only Need One True Friend

by The_Alice_Killer



Series: One-Shots [50]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Family Issues, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans!Ako, Trans!Rinko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alice_Killer/pseuds/The_Alice_Killer
Summary: Ako has been alone for a long time, but that all changes when she meets Rinko
Relationships: Shirokane Rinko & Udagawa Ako
Series: One-Shots [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343500
Kudos: 17





	You Only Need One True Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Finally wrote something for pride. This took way longer than I wanted it to

Whispers. She heard a lot of them. Every day of her life, she heard them. It was like she didn't exist to them. Or, maybe they wanted her to hear the things they had to say about her. Maybe they weren't trying to be secretive about their hate for her.

It was safe to say, Ako had no friends. Not since elementary school. Even then, those "friends" abandoned her in her time of need. They didn't ever truly care about her. That's what they said to her face. She didn't know if it was true or if they had said that just to hurt her more.

That was the day Ako found out just how cruel the world was to someone like her. All because some people didn't think she was a girl. Because of those people, she was this way.

Ako never complained. She didn't say a word to anyone about how she was treated. She didn't want to start any drama. Instead, Ako just pretended to not hear those words. She just kept walking.

Today had been another tough day. More relentless bullying. More suffering. Ako was sick of it. She just wanted to fit in. All she ever wanted was a place to belong. But, she couldn't seem to find that.

Ako sighed as she entered her house. It appeared as though she was the only one home. Ako mechanically took off her shoes and went to her room. She changed out of her uniform and then plopped down onto her bed.

She didn't want to do much. It was draining to have to go to school. It took a lot out of her to ignore the whispers. To fake a straight face.

After laying on her bed for who knows how long, Ako got up. The only thing that made her feel better was playing video games. It was a way for her to escape reality and be who she wanted to be. No one knew who she was online. Ako planned to keep it that way unless she really trusted someone.

Ako didn't trust many people online. How could she when she saw how cruel people were to her in person? Ako doubted she'd find anyone who she could connect with.

She sighed as she logged on to NFO. Even on there, she rarely talked to other people. The only times she did were when she had to. Ako didn't strike up a conversation just because.

Ako mindlessly played the game. She was just grinding at the moment. There was a new set of armor she wanted but she didn't have enough to buy it. Ako made her way to a high level enemy zone. It wasn't very difficult for her, but they dropped a lot of loot.

When Ako arrived, she saw someone else there. That person wasn't fairing well. They were getting pretty easily beat. Ako jumped in and killed the enemies around them. She didn't know why she did. She wasn't trying to show off or be nice.

She was sent a message moments later. It simply said 'thank you' in it. Ako didn't know why, but she felt the urge to talk to them more.

Demon Princess Ako: Are you lost?

RinRin: No. I guess I just don't have the stats to do this quest

Demon Princess Ako: Do you want me to help you finish it?

RinRin: You don't mind?

Demon Princess Ako: No. I'm just grinding rn so it's fine

RinRin: Thank you. I'd appreciate it

The two of them discussed the details of the quest and then set off to finish it. Ako found herself actually enjoying the company. There was just something different about them. Ako didn't know what it was. She couldn't put it into words.

It wasn't too long after that they finished the quest. Ako didn't want to say goodbye to her... companion yet.

Demon Princess Ako: Is your name a nickname?

Ako wasn't sure what to talk about. She decided maybe she could learn their name.

RinRin: I guess so. No one calls me that, though.

Demon Princess Ako: Can I know your name? Mine's the same as my username

RinRin: I go by Rinko

Ako felt a little spark as she read that sentence. It was a weird way to announce her name. Ako couldn't help but wonder if that meant what she thought it meant.

Demon Princess Ako: Online only?

RinRin: It's complicated

That seemed to confirm Ako's suspicion. Could it be that Rinko was like her? Did she finally find someone she could connect to? Ako really wanted to know. Would it be rude to ask her straight out, though? It probably would be.

Demon Princess Ako: If you wanna talk, I'll listen

That was the best she could do. She didn't want to straight out ask if Rinko was trans. They barely knew each other. Ako felt that might be pushing her limits. She really didn't want to chase Rinko off.

RinRin: No one calls me that name. I keep asking, but they won't listen. I don't think you'd understand

Demon Princess Ako: I do! I know what it's like!

RinRin: It's probably different

Demon Princess Ako: I'm trans. No one but my parents and my sister use my preferred name

Ako hoped she had been reading Rinko right. Despite the obvious signs, she couldn't help but still be a little doubtful. Ako held her breath as she waited for a reply.

Rinko didn't reply for a long time. Ako didn't know what to think about that. She hoped it was just her taking time to figure out what to write. But, what could she be typing? Was it good? Was it bad? Ako grew more nervous by the second.

Eventually, Rinko finally responded. Ako hesitantly looked at the message. She was bracing herself to be let down once again.

RinRin: I'm sorry. I need to go

Ako frowned as Rinko's character vanished. Ako felt hurt. Has she read her wrong the entire time?

Ako whacked herself across her head, "Stupid... why would anyone ever understand..."

Ako felt tears slowly starting to fall down her face. She logged out of the game and then buried her face into her arms. She cried for a long time.

It hurt a lot. The constant rejections from people around her really did hurt. No matter how hard she tried to pretend otherwise. And because she had been foolish, she had hurt herself again.

Ako eventually calmed down. She looked around. Thankfully, it still was only her who was home. She really didn't want to have to explain why she had been crying.

Ako noticed she had been sent a message. Someone had found her Skype. How? She wasn't sure. Well, she did have it up on a few websites, but it wasn't like she ever expected someone to contact her.

Ako nervously opened up the message. She froze up as she read the name of the sender. It was Rinko. Ako felt nervous. Why had she sought her out?

Rinko: I'm sorry I left so suddenly. I didn't know what to do. I'm the same as you. I was overwhelmed after you said that. I'm sorry. I hope it didn't come off too harsh

Ako couldn't believe what she was reading. So, she had read her right. Rinko was trans too. Ako felt relieved now. It had been just a giant misunderstanding. That was good to know.

Ako: That's a relief. I thought I messed up

Rinko: I'm sorry

Ako: It's okay. So, you're a trans girl, right?

Rinko: Yeah. I guess you are too?

Ako: Yep

Rinko: I'm the same with my name. Only my family calls me that. Though, if we ever fight, they do... that

Ako knew what she meant. Her parents would refer to her as a boy when they were mad. Ako had experienced that too. Thankfully, she had somehow managed to get it through to her parents that wasn't okay to do.

Ako: It was like that for me for a bit. I sat them down and thankfully they listened to me

Rinko: I'm scared to do that

Ako: Are they not very supportive?

Rinko: I guess you could say that. They don't really understand it. I'm scared I'll push my luck if I request much more from them

Ako: That sucks. Say, how old are you? I'm 14.

Rinko: 16

Ako: So we aren't that far apart

Rinko: It seems we aren't

Ako: I'm glad I finally got to meet someone going through the same thing as me

Rinko: Me too

Ako wanted to talk more, but she heard her parents arriving home. That meant she'd probably be called away soon.

Ako: Sorry. I gtg. My parents came home and they'll be looking for me soon

Rinko: Ok. See you

Ako smiled. Rinko was going to stick around. That was nice. She finally had a friend she could connect with. It was perfect.

Ako heard her name being called. She left her room and went to her parents.

...

A few days had gone by. Ako and Rinko kept in touch. They talk every day. Ako felt a lot better than she had in ages. Being able to vent her feelings and have them understand was awesome. She finally found someone who she could relate to. It was a big plus to find out Rinko lived close by.

They grew closer each day. Ako really wanted to meet Rinko. But, she knew that wasn't going to be so easy. How would her family react if she went to meet with someone online? She already had gotten into fights with them all over online friends before.

So, what could she do? Ako decided to lie about why she was going out. She would tell them the right location, but not the reason she was leaving.

Ako trusted Rinko. She didn't think she was lying about her identity. Hell, they had already sent pictures to each other of what they look like. Ako had faith that she wasn't being tricked by someone.

Ako planned the meeting for a few days from now. She would mention she had something to do and leave. Hopefully there wouldn't be many questions asked about it. She didn't want to have to deal with anyone.

...

When the day came, Ako carried out her plan. Thankfully, she was not questioned at all. That was a big relief for Ako. Now she didn't need to worry about lying anymore than she had too.

Ako and Rinko planned to meet up at the park. Ako arrived first. She sat down on a bench and started nervously kicking her legs. Ako didn't really know what all she should expect from this meeting they were having.

A few minutes passed by. Ako was starting to worry Rinko might not show up. She tried to stay calm. It had only been a few minutes. There shouldn't be any reason to panic yet.

After another few minutes, Rinko finally arrived. She was walking very stiffly and constantly glancing around. Ako didn't understand why, but she wasn't going to question it. She was just relieved that Rinko had made it.

"Hey!" Ako smiled as Rinko neared.

"H-hi." Rinko stammered, "S-sorry I'm late."

"It's fine. Come sit." Ako patted the empty spot next to her.

Rinko nodded and sat beside her. They didn't speak right away. It felt surreal to actual get to meet. Not just because they only knew each other from online, but because it was the first time either of them had met another trans person in person.

"So... um, whatcha wanna do?" Ako asked.

Rinko shrugged, "I... don't know."

"Is that how you always talk?" Ako questioned as gently as she could, "You're really quiet."

She hoped that question wasn't rude. She was just curious. And, she was a little concerned. If it wasn't normal, that was bad then.

"Y-yeah... I'm not very... good with people..." Rinko nodded.

"Oh. Okay."

They fell back into an awkward silence. This wasn't how either expected this to go. It was a lot tougher talking in real life.

"How are things going?" Ako asked.

"Same as usual." Rinko said, "You?"

"Pretty normal, I guess. Honestly I'd swear I was in a time loop some days." Ako replied.

"I wish I had your life... it seems... a lot better than mine." Rinko sighed.

"Is everything okay?" Ako asked, a little worried by that statement.

Rinko didn't say anything for a while. That just caused Ako more concern. She didn't want to push Rinko, but she wanted to know what was wrong.

"Mom and dad... have been... fighting a lot..." Rinko said after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh... I'm sorry..." Ako frowned.

"They try and... say I'm the reason... I don't know what to do..."

"I don't know... that's tough." Ako sighed. She hated that she couldn't help Rinko more.

"I'll be okay." Rinko tried to look positive.

"Just... tell me if you ever need anything. I'll do what I can." Ako said.

"Thank you... I'll remember that."

...

They stayed talking for a while longer, before they had to part ways. Ako returned home. She looked around. She only saw Tomoe in the living room.

"Where're mom and dad?" Ako asked her.

"Went out. They'll be back tonight." Tomoe replied.

Ako took a seat beside her on the couch. She was considering trying to ask Tomoe for advice, but wasn't too sure about that. It was risky.

"Um... Onee-chan... can I ask you something?" Ako hesitantly asked.

"Sure." Tomoe gave Ako her full attention.

"Well... I have a friend and... she says her parents are fighting a lot... I wanna help her, but I don't know what I could do." Ako mumbled.

"Unfortunately, all you can do is offer support when she needs it." Tomoe replied.

"Oh..." Ako sighed. That wasn't an answer she liked.

"Hopefully they'll sort it out soon." Tomoe said.

"They blame her for their fights."

"Oh. That's... bad."

"How?" Ako didn't like the sound of that.

"Well... they may get physical with her if that's the case." Tomoe said.

"Is there anyway I can help?"

Tomoe shook her head, "No. You'll just get hurt. Unfortunately, you can't interfere."

Ako hated that. Hated how useless she was. The one friend she has was suffering and there was naught she could do about it. It sucked. Ako just wanted to make things better for Rinko.

...

It had been two days. Ako was unable to sleep. She was restless. No matter what she tried, she kept tossing and turning. Nothing was helping.

Her phone dinged. Ako sat up. She rubbed her eyes and then grabbed her phone. She opened it and saw that Rinko had texted her. Ako opened the message.

Rinko: Are you still up?

Ako: Yeah. What's up?

Rinko: They fought again

Ako: Are you okay?

Rinko didn't reply. Ako was worried. She waited, but nothing came after minutes.

Ako: Rinko?

Still no response. Ako was growing more worried by the second. She had to find out if she was okay. But, how? It was midnight. What could she do?

She did have Rinko's address. If she was that worried, she could try and head over. But, what then? If her parents were home, nothing would come of it. She'd be sent home.

Ako: Can I come over?

Ako hoped Rinko would respond. She couldn't go unless she knew it was safe. Thankfully, she got a response.

Rinko: No

Ako: Why not?

Rinko: They're here. You can't get in

Ako sighed. She was right then. There wasn't anything she could really do.

Ako: Are you okay?

Rinko: They've gotten worse

Ako: Did they hurt you?

Rinko: No. But I'm scared they will

Ako: Could you get out?

Rinko: I don't know

Ako: If you can, you should. Come to my house

Rinko: I shouldn't

Ako: It'll be fine

That was the end of their conversation. Ako sighed as she waited. Hopefully Rinko would come over. At least then she'd be safe for the night.

Almost an hour passed with nothing. Ako was beginning to lose hope that Rinko could get out. She was about to go and lay back down, when she recieved another message.

Rinko: I got away

Ako: Text me when you're at my house and I'll let you in

Ako was glad to know she had gotten out. Now she didn't need to worry as much. She was still slightly worried as it was late at night. Once she saw Rinko, she'd feel better.

Ten minutes later, Ako got the text. She quietly snuck out of her room and to the front door. Ako quietly unlocked it and let Rinko inside. She shut the door and relocked it.

"Follow me." Ako whispered.

She led Rinko up to her room. They sat down on her bed. Neither said anything for quite some time.

"Are you okay?" Ako eventually asked.

"I'm fine. Just... shaken up..." Rinko replied.

"Do you wanna get some rest?" Ako questioned.

"S-sure." Rinko nodded.

Ako adjusted her bed a little so they could both fit and have a pillow. Rinko looked nervous.

"I... I can sleep on the floor..." Rinko offered.

"It's fine. Don't worry." Ako reassured her with a smile.

"Are you sure?"

Ako nodded, "It'll be fine. Come on."

They two of them laid down. Rinko was tense. She didn't exactly like this situation. She was scared she'd do something and mess it up.

"Rinko? Um... I'm really glad that we met." Ako mumbled, "Seriously. Everything seems better now that I know you."

"R-really?" Rinko sounded doubtful.

"Yeah. I'm happy to have you as a friend." Ako nodded.

"I... I guess I've gotten... braver since we've met..." Rinko whispered, "I've been... standing up to people more."

"So, maybe it was fate we met then."

"Maybe... it was."


End file.
